


“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

You couldn’t keep a count of how many times you already came this night.

Marco was kneeling between your thighs, your legs resting on his muscular shoulders as he was diving into your sensitive wetness. Besides lazily stroking your clit or pumping his fingers into you from time to time, both of his hands were holding your hips in ironclad grasp, preventing you from moving away from his ministrations. Not that you wanted to move, obviously. But his lips and tongue were so good you couldn’t help but buck helplessly when they were touching your already oversensitive parts.

“Patience-yoi.” He was gently smiling against your lower lips, lapping at your overflowing juices. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It had all started as a banter between crewmates, Thatch teasing Izo and Marco about their age. As you had been present, poor Marco had got an attack double as bad. As usually among the most mature crewmates and definitely too calm to react to every childish provocation, this time it had bothered him to the point you could tell from his face only. What possible devil had possessed you to continue this topic? You had no idea. But you definitely couldn’t complain, regarding the answer you were getting. You _literally_ couldn’t complain as there was no more place for thoughts anymore. There was only Marco, between your legs and bringing you to your high time after time.

“Please,” you moaned as his tongue teased your clit, cat-like licks turning your mind blank from pleasure. “Please, Marco, I can’t anymore, I-”

“What is it, love?” He purred and flicked his eyes up, gazing at you from between your legs. “Tell me, what do you want?”

“I want you!”

“You have me-yoi.” His smile, even if gentle as always, had a lot of arch vibe in it. He knew exactly what you meant. But he wasn’t going to give it to you until you properly phrased it.

“Your dick,” you mewled. “Please! I want you inside me!”

As if those words were a magical spell, Marco pinned you down to bed within seconds. Wasting no time on teasing you more, he unbuckled his pants and freed his erection. You moaned at its mere sight, so desperate to feel him inside, so craving having him to the fullest. 

“Please,” you repeated and he happily obliged, entering you with one swift move, burying himself deep inside you. After cumming already so many times you were impossibly wet and yet, he gave you time to get used to him. Always so caring, even in a teasing mood. 

But he also didn’t want to give you what you wanted so easily.

Your hips were held in place one more and, taking all the time he could, Marco was rocking his hips so slowly as circumstances allowed him. The pace was driving you crazy. You craved one, big finale and he was bringing you another sweet, sweet torture.

“Marco,” you whined and arched as much as his hold allowed you too. He wanted him faster, deeper, harder.

“I can’t hear you.” Marco playfully nibbled your skin right over your breast. “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that-yoi.”

And to prove his point, he rocked his hips _just right_ , hitting the special spot of yours and almost sending you to heaven. You grasped his arms, sinking nails into skin and scratching it helplessly, as if scrapes could reach him better than your messy and loud moans.

But your cries were everything he needed - and he wasn’t cruel enough to let you wait more for him. His moves were still slow, but deep and calculated. His hands let go of your hips to wander around your body, his lips settled over your favorite spot to pepper it with loving kisses and sweet nibbles. Your body was shaking in ecstasy, you barely were able to breathe, the wave of incoming - and another - orgasm overpowering you like a magic spell.

“Mar-” His name was drowned out by your scream of pleasure when his skilled fingers touched your clit and rubbed it in the rhythm of his hips. It was the strongest one and you almost saw white as the peak of lust blocked your breathing for a good moment. You barely registered Marco followed you soon after, the consciousness coming back to you with a feeling of emptiness and warmth of your juices mixed with his seed, flowing down your thighs.

Marco pressed his sweaty forehead against yours, not saying anything yet, just calming his breath together with you. But regeneration of a phoenix was truly a scary power.

“So-” Not even a minute passed between your high and his words. “Up for another round-yoi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
